


Choice

by Rainewritesfanfics



Series: Chat Blanc [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: In the wake of Ladybug’s death, Luka finds himself sitting across from an old man. Will he pick up where she left off? Or is he in over his head?





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the person who asked about the Guardian the other night. I’ve had this written for a while, I just needed to tweak it.

It was hardly past dawn when Luka found himself kneeling in front of the guardian of the Miraculous. Sorrow curled his shoulders forward and stained his ashen cheeks.

Fu sat across from him, back-lit by the dwindling candles that framed a picture of Marinette.

Grief had carved deep grooves into the man's weathered face. He felt as though his regret was keeping his tongue shackled down and his lips locked tight. It couldn't last, he knew. They were gathered for a reason. Finally, Fu raised his head, looking into a shade of blue so different from the soft eyes he had grown accustomed to.

"Luka Couffaine," he began, his voice hoarse from crying and disuse, "you were once granted the miraculous of the Snake in order to aid Ladybug in her fight against Hawkmoth." They both winced at her name.

Luka's fists clenched tighter, and his black, chipped nails bit into his palms, but he didn't look away. 

"As Viperion, you helped save Paris numerous times." In the pause, Fu took a sip of his tea. He couldn't help grimacing. "Now, I'm afraid I must ask for your help once more."

The old man sighed. "With Marinette gone, Tikki has chosen you to pick up where she left off." Fu looked up, into the stormy blue eyes of the young man. "This is not a safe task, nor will it be easy. Chat Blanc is unhinged, and his akumatization has made him dangerously more powerful than he was as Chat Noir." 

Fu wished Wayzz was here to offer his guidance, or at least comfort him with a pat on the cheek. However, Fu was grateful to know that the kwami was safe with Nino. Carapace would soon be needed again, without a doubt.

"Luka," Fu said, opening the Miracle Box that sat between them. "I am giving you something I failed to give Marinette; a choice." 

They both stared at the earrings resting on the low table beside the box. 

"Will you wield the powers of creation for the greater good? Will you use it to bring back the Black Cat miraculous? If not, return the earrings to me, and know that I do not hold such a decision against you.”

Luka looked away as more tears came to his eyes. Marinette had given her life for this. Would he end up giving his, too?

In the silence between his ragged breathing, he could hear Tikki's soft snores echoing in the hood of his jacket. He recalled how she had collapsed in his hands the night before, sobbing for a freckle-faced girl who had been far too young to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

After a fitful few hours of sleep, she had led him here, to the man who held power beyond belief, but was too old to wield it

If Luka didn't accept, what would happen? Could he allow Blanc to roam loose in the city? Could he hope that Blanc would be taken down by the injured heroes that remained? Could he live with himself if he turned his back on this? How could he, knowing that he had the opportunity to stop Blanc from hurting anyone else?

It didn't feel like a choice at all as he pocketed his black earrings and reached for the pair on the table. "I promise, Master. I will bring his miraculous back to you."

Luka stood and turned to leave. His posture had straightened. His shoulders were a firm line. He owed it to his city. He owed it to her.

Fu's voice stopped him in his tracks. "One last thing."

Luka glanced over his shoulder.

"Before you face him, I think you should know who is under the mask." Fu wouldn't meet his eyes.

Luka felt chills race along his spine. He was struck by the horrible realization that the name would be one he knew. "Who is it," he managed to choke.

"Adrien Agreste."


End file.
